Worlds collide
by tiger002
Summary: A massive crossover that spans fire emblem 7-9, Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbending, and Tales of Symphonia. New and old evils rise to challenge the heroes, and only united, can they stand
1. Chapter 1: The fortress

This fan fic will be a crossover of multiple games/TV shows. The prologue starts of with Fe8 but will expand beyond that in future chapters.

Prologue: The fortress

They searched through the desert finally finding the base. They had been told it was suspicious and the newly crowned king of Frelia decided that he himself must see what was going on. Whoever was inside doubted that anyone could come close to the hidden fortress. As he reached the entrance, he motioned for his companions to follow him. Saleh and Ewan hurried behind them. They rushed inside not knowing what or who would await them.

The dark rooms of the fortress worried them but Saleh used a torch staff to illuminate the dark hallway. No sooner then the room was lit then an arrow flew out straight at Saleh. Saleh quickly dodged to the side and swiftly conjured up a fireball and destroyed the enemy. The skeleton warrior exploded from the attack.

"A phantom, whoever is here must be a master of summoning", Saleh remarked, "We must be careful here".

"Agreed", responded the king "but if that's all the fight they can put up they will be no match for my bow".

The trio continued on their way and reached an open room. Saleh used his torch staff to illuminate the room and realized over 2 dozen gargoyles lined the ceiling. The monsters swooped down with lances aimed at the team. Innes quickly fired a series of arrows at the gargoyles taking down five of them. Saleh unleashed his thunder spell striking down several more while trying to also protect his pupil. Ewan took aim at a gargoyle and blasted a fire spell at it but the gargoyle flew to dodge it. The gargoyle tossed his spear at Ewan but Innes' used his mastery of the bow to shoot and arrow deflecting the spear and the both landed on the ground.

"Enough" Saleh exclaimed, "Innes, cover me while I unleash my most powerful spell."

Innes continued his precise aim leaving only a dozen monsters left.

Saleh then utilized his most powerful spell. A powerful blue energy began to grow in his hands. Aiming his hands at the enemy Saleh let loose a powerful blast of icy air. This power defeated the remaining gargoyles.

With the gargoyles defeated, the group thought they had a chance to rest. This was not so when a figure covered in dark robes warped into the room. Suddenly the way that they had entered in was closed.

"You must be powerful to defeat my creaters. I just hope you will provide some entertainment for me." The figure exclaimed.

"Who are you?" shouted Saleh.

"You don't remember your friend from the war? Perhaps my new power has blinded you; well if you must know my name is Knoll. I have found great power in the dark arts. You have no hope of defeating a master summoner," proclaimed Knoll.

"It matters not that I knew you from the war, we know that you have obtained a thirst for power and must be stopped" Innes exclaimed.

"We shall see," responded Knoll as he summoned 15 phantom warriors in front of himself. As the phantoms began charging, Ewan tossed a fireball into the crowd destroying one of the phantoms. Saleh fired a much larger fireball into the phantoms destroying most of them and the Innes used his arrows to dispatch the rest.

"My phantoms may not be a match for you but let's see how my fenrir spell works", declared Knoll. Dark energy surrounded and attacked Innes and the king fell to the ground. Saleh retaliated firing an elfire spell Knoll. Knoll put up a shield of dark magic energy to block the spell.

"Your magic is no match for a true master" Knoll proclaimed, "Good bye Saleh" Knoll lifted his arm high and a portal of dark magic hovered above him. From the portal came meteors of dark energy pelting Saleh. Saleh fell to his knees and knew he could not win.

"Innes," Saleh stuttered ", take this magic ring and keep Ewan safe. It will allow him to continue the next step of his training." After giving the ring to him, Saleh pulled out a staff. "Good bye Ewan" Saleh said as he used the warp staff to allow Innes and Ewan to escape.


	2. Chapter 2: The metting

Chapter 1: The meeting

Innes looked around to see where he and Ewan had been warped. Desert everywhere. In the distance, he could make out the image of a town. Questions of how far away was it and could they even make it filled Innes' thoughts.

"Let's go," instructed Innes.

"Where? I don't see anything," asked Ewan.

Innes responded, "I think I see a town in the distance. It's our only chance to get out of the desert alive".

Innes and Ewan continued on their way and the town became more visible. Suddenly Innes collapsed into the sand. Innes reached into his pocket and pulled out a vulnerary. He applied it to his chest where Knoll attacked him.

"We have to make it soon" Innes declared, "I can't go on for much longer".

They continued slowly for several hours taking time to rest regularly. When they finally reached the town, Innes fainted from his journey. Ewan ran ahead and found a man in white robes.

"Please I need help, he's hurt bad," Ewan said to him.

When they returned to Innes the man pulled out a heal staff and healed Innes wounds. Once Innes was able to walk again the man stated, "You are in no condition to be out here. Come with me."

"Thank you", Innes replied as they went to what appeared to be a fort. Once they arrived, a swordsman approached them

"Who have you brought here Rhys?" the swordsman questioned.

"I found the archer collapsed. It looked like he had a severe dark magic wound," Rhys replied.

"And of the child?"

"He was traveling with the archer and led me to him"

"Very well, they may stay here for the night," the swordsman turned to Innes, "but I need to know at least who you are".

"I am Innes, king of the country of Frelia and this is Ewan. Might I ask your name?"

"I am Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries."

"And where are we Sir Ike?" Innes inquired.

"You are at our fort in the northern part of Crimia. It surprised me that a king would be alone so far from his land and not even know where he was."

"I underestimated my enemy and it cost me greatly. You say that you are mercenaries so I ask that you would aid me. I am far from my land now but I assure you, you will be paid greatly once this is over," Innes asked.

"You have the resources of an entire nation so why do you with to employ mercenaries?" Ike questioned.

"My foe is far from my nation and is small in number. It would be better for me to employ a team of mercenaries then to send my army that far."

Ike agreed once Innes had explained the situation to him.

Later that night Innes showed Ewan the ring that Saleh gave to him.

"He told me that this ring would allow you to progress in your magic. I don't know much about it but surly you know how to use it",

"Yes, it's the magic ring. It allows one to progress from a pupil to a specific branch of magic. He told me I would soon be ready for it", Ewan responded "I saw what dark magic did to my teacher. I must become more powerful so I can be strong enough to avenge Saleh." Ewan applied the ring and dark energy surrounded him. "I choose the path of dark magic."

The next morning Ike and his mercenaries assembled. Innes and Ewan would join them. The team would consist of Ike, the wind sage Soren, the skilled archer Shinon, the axe warrior Boyd, and the healer Rhys, along with Innes and Ewan.


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja of the sand

In this chapter, I introduce characters from Naruto and Avatar the Last Air Bender. For those unfamiliar with the shows I will attempt to provide the necessary background information.

Chapter 2: Ninja clash in the sand

Kakashi looked out over the desert they had been sent to explore. Even with the enhancement of his sharigon eye, he was unable to see far ahead of them because of a sand storm.

"Nothing", Kakashi said to his teammates.

"I sense something in the distance", said Toph, "The sand makes it difficult but there is some kind of structure in the distance"

"How can someone who's blind able to see farther then we can?" Guy commented to Kakashi.

"Earth bending, she can see through the ground we stand upon. We were lucky to have found a guide like her."

"I sense something else, there are people up ahead. The sand makes it hard to tell how many" Toph stated.

"If there are enemies up ahead it will make this mission even more fun", Guy stated.

"Maybe but there is a reason master ninja were sent for this. Don't let your guard down." Kakashi replied. The trio continued on ahead continually stopping so that Toph could guide them to the fortress.

"The people ahead, there are three of them", Toph said, "We are almost at the fortress".

"Guards maybe," Guy, asked.

"Good chance of it, how far ahead are they?" Kakashi asked their guide.

"Not far I would say only about a quarter of a mile".

"With the sand this bad I bet they can't see us so we can take them out before they know we are there."

"They are coming toward us," Toph said. Kakashi focused his sharigon eye. He could make out the three figures. The one appeared to be carrying a gourd on his back. The one beside him was carrying something wrapped on his back. The third one possessed what appeared to be a giant fan.

"Identify yourselves," Kakashi stated to the strangers.

"We are ninja of the sand" the person with the gourd responded, "we have been instructed to get rid of infiltrators. Tamari, destroy them".

Tamari jumped into the air opened up her fan. She swung it whipping up a mighty sandstorm. Guy then leaped into the air right above Tamari delivering a powerful kick into her back sending her plummeting down into the sand. Guy landed near the other two and attempted to punch the boy with the gourd. Right as the punch was about to connect a wall of sand came and blocked the attack.

"The sand will protect Garra. You can't defeat us in a desert," said the one with the wrapped object.

"Don't get too cocky Konkuro. We must defeat them quickly", Garra said as the sand wall pursued Guy as he jumped back. As quickly as the one pursuing him from the front, another sand stream was coming from behind. Just before Guy was about to be crushed by the sand it suddenly stopped.

"You're not the only ones who can control the sand," Toph said as she held her arms out stopping the sand. She then sent the sand right back at Garra but he dissipated it just before it reached him. Just then, a large fireball went toward the sand ninja from behind. Garra's sand effortlessly blocked the attack.

"Sneak attacks won't work either, Garra's sand sees all", Konkuro arrogantly stated. No sooner then he finished that statement Kakashi emerged from the sand beneath Konkuro delivering a powerful uppercut. Garra attempted to retaliate by sending a stream of sand at Kakashi but once again, Toph blocked the attack and directed the sand at Konkuro. Some sort of wooden object came out of Konkuro's body and wrapped itself around Kakashi. Konkuro emerged from the wrapping and what appeared to be him before reviled itself to be only a puppet. The puppet wrapped itself around Kakashi beginning to constrict him to death. Konkuro used thin string of energy to control his puppet. Guy then charged at Konkuro. Tamari let loose a gust of wind from her fan knocking Guy down and roiling him through the sand.

"It's no use for you to save him", Konkuro stated, "My puppet has already injected him with enough poison to kill him". Toph knew that Garra would block any direct assault of sand so instead she used the sand beneath Konkuro. The sand went up around him disrupting the strings. Guy took this opportunity to quickly attack the puppet and carried Kakashi away from them.

"Today we have lost. We must get Kakashi back to the village and let him recover", Guy stated as he picked up Toph and carried both of them away.

This chapter introduced many of the characters that will be involved. Soon I will combine the two groups and more. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

This chapter goes back the Innes and the Fire Emblem people. The plot takes place after the events of Path of Radiance but since I thought of this story before playing Radiant Dawn so forget everything about that game in regards to the mercenaries and the rest of Crimia.

Chapter 3: Perpetrations

Innes and his team set out from their camp at the edge of the desert. Innes and Soren looked over a map of the desert attempting to identify the fortresses location. Innes attempted to draw a path from his country in the northwest part of the continent to where he though the fortress was. Coming from the south, this time would make finding it again more difficult and Knoll would be expecting them this time. Eventually Innes and the tactician came up with an idea of where the fortress should be based on Innes' memory and previous exploration of the desert.

The team set out and had their weapons ready incase of a sneak attack. Ike's sword Ragnell shinned with its yellow glow illustrated the power the blade possessed. Boyd carried his heavy axe over his back taking pride in his brute strength with it. Soren carried no weapons but possessed great mastery in wind magic. The same was true of Rhys who though a master healer was also proficient in light magic. The two magic users did posses a healing staff so they could tend to injuries after and during battles.

Innes believed he could make out the fortress in the distance as the sun began to set. He realized how far away Saleh had warped him. Even at full strength, it took them the entire day to get close to it. Saleh's mastery of magic left them close enough to Crimia to make it there alive.

"We should stop for the night", Innes stated, "We must be at full strength when we fight Knoll tomorrow".

The group agreed and set up camp. Something in the sand caught Innes' eye so we went out to investigate. We he found the object he discovered it was several pieces of wood. The end of it had blood on it.

"What's the king doing away from his guard?" Shinon sarcastically asked Innes.

"I can handle myself", Innes replied.

"Yea, and that's why you need our help"

"Well now that you're here do something useful and tell me what you make of this," Innes said holding the bloodstained piece of wood.

"A weapon of some sort, possible from when you came here last time"

"But we never fought anyone until we got inside of the fortress."

Guy returned to his home, the hidden leaf village, carrying Kakashi and Toph as fast as he could. After 3 hours of traveling as fast as he could he made his way back worn from the journey. He made his way to the village leader, Lady Tsunade. Tsunade was also skilled with medicine and healing techniques so Guy could discuss both the mission and help Kakashi recover.

"He needs help", Guy said bursting through the door of Tsunade's office.

"Who needs wh" Tsunade said before being cut off by Guy

"Kakashi has been poisoned". Guy let Kakashi down and Tsunade examined his wound. Her hand started glowing blue and she touched his wound healing it.

"That will handle his wound but the poison will be harder". Tsunade looked around her office and pulled out a potion. "This should prevent the poison from doing further harm," she said as she pored it down his mouth. "I'll call some of my assistants to take him to the hospital. He should be alright now," she told Guy, "One question I have is who is this other girl?"

Guy looked up at his other shoulder forgetting he had carried Toph all this way. "This is Toph; she guided us through the desert and saved Kakashi's life."

"And where is she from", Tsunade asked

"The earth kingdom ma'am" Toph replied to Tsunade.

"I see; that is far to the east. And how did you meet my ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"I was traveling with friends; Katara of the water tribes and Aang the avatar of the four nations." Toph explained.

"The avatar, isn't he supposedly the master of the four elements, fire, water, earth, and air?"

"Yes but he is still learning to master the elements. Aang sensed a disturbance coming from the fortress. I was traveling with him but a massive sandstorm separated us. When I heard the ninja talking about going to the fortress I thought I could go with them and meet my friends there, being blind makes it difficult to travel on anything other then solid rock so I used my earth bending skills to guide them in exchange for their protection", Toph explained.

"I understand now", replied Tsunade, "and what happened in the mission?" Tsunade turned to Guy. Guy explained the battle with the sand ninja to Tsunade.

"Please give me another chance," Guy said pounding his fist on her desk.

"With who, Kakashi is in no condition to set out on another mission so soon" Tsunade said

"My students, I have trained them well and I will bring Toph with us. Together we will discover what is going on in that fortress and find Toph's friends and hopefully get revenge on those sand ninja", Guy replied with his usual enthusiasm.

"I see I can't easily persuade you otherwise so very well. Just be careful this time," Tsunade said giving in not wanting a long argument.

The next day Guy and his team set out. Accompanying them were Lee, master of hand-to-hand combat, Tenten, master of weaponry, and Neji, master of disabling foes from the inside out.


	5. Chapter 5: Worlds Collide

Chapter 5: Worlds Collide

Ike awoke and got up under the rising desert sun. A wave of tension and worry hit him. He knew a battle would occur soon. Ike looked around the desert and saw the king was already up readying his bow for battle.

"Up awful early for a king" Ike said approaching Innes.

"I won't lose to Knoll again. I am the best there is and to be beaten like that is a disgrace"

"Let it go", Ike replied, "You have us with you know. We won't let you down".

"I can't let it go; because of me, one of my friends died. If I had been stronger or better prepared we would have won," the king said angrily as he pounded his fist into the sand.

Guy and his team traveled through the desert on their way to the fortress once again. The sun set the sky ablaze in color with a breathtaking. Moving with all speed through the new dawn they hoped to reach the fortress by the time the sun would set again. He knew that this would not be easy but he would not be caught off guard again.

"We have to go faster," Guy said deciding to carry Toph like he did taking her to the village.

"I understand, we can't afford to have me slow us down"

Ike and his team gathered their supplies for the first part of the day. They could not be caught of guard in the coming battle. Shinon and Innes made sure they had enough arrows for what ever was thrown at them. Boyd made sure his axe was ready for battle and sharpened it so it would be ready to cut down any foes. Ewan, new to dark magic, attempted to use a couple simple spells. He wanted to help even if there was little that he could do. Soren loosened up his magic spells with a couple simple wind spells. Rhys made sure he had is staff ready and carried with him several vulnerary should they need it.

Ike and his team were ready to change the fortress and advanced to only a couple hundred yards away.

"Ike, I think I see people in the distance", Soren said.

"This could be trouble," Innes said, "We faced no opposition until we got into the fortress before".

"Ready your weapons" Ike ordered.

"I see enemies near the fortress", Neji said to his leader as they approached their destination.

"We'll take them down quickly", Guy said to his team, "Tenten you know what to do".

"Right", she said pulling out a scroll.

Tenten jumped in the air opening up the scroll and summoning multiple weapons from it. She unleashed a storm of shuriken and knifes on the mercenaries. Soren proceeded to use a wind spell to deflect the attack. Ike took the opportunity to launch a wave on energy from Ragnell striking Tenten and knocking her to the ground. Lee ran forward preparing to attack Ike but was stopped by arrows shot by Innes and Shinon. He was able to dodge the arrows but the attack showed the difficulty of defeating these foes.

Innes and Shinon continued the attack by firing arrows at Neji. Neji's hands began to glow a faint blue color and he skillfully used his hands to block the incoming attacks. Boyd then charged at Neji his axe held high. Before the attack could connect, Neji attacked Boyd's arms with his hands. This attack caused Boyd to drop his heavy axe to the ground. Neji continued his attack by striking Boyd's chest with his palm. Although there was little power in the attack, it made Boyd collapse to the ground.

"How?" Boyd asked looking up at Neji.

"Fool, you fight with raw power while I injure your organs with my attacks", Neji replied.

Lee and Guy rushed into the fray dodging the incoming arrows shot but the archers. Ike then unleashed another energy wave with Ragnell aiming it at Lee. Lee used his speed to dodge the attack, and caught Ike off guard attacking him with a kick, sending Ike up in the air. Lee continued his attack with a series of kicks launching Ike further in the air. Lee then leaped into the air above Ike and with a powerful kick sent Ike plummeting into the sand making a small crater where he landed.

Toph sent a powerful stream of sand at Soren who then blocked it with his wind spells. Soren turned his defense into an attack firing a concentrated stream of air at her. Toph raised a wall of hardened sand to block it. Ewan saw that a traditional attack would not work against her but something else might. The shaman gathered up his power and sent a stream of dark energy through the ground. Toph was focused on defending Soren's attacks and was caught of guard when the flux attack hit her. Soren took this opportunity and used his tornado spell to end this fight. The blades of wind injured Toph and sent her falling into the sand.

Ewan believed flux could take Neji down just as easily but Neji used his Byakugan eye to see the energy all around him even through the ground. Neji dodged the attack and proceeded to advance toward the mages. Soren used a series of swift wind spells to keep Neji away. Neji easily dodged the spells but was unable to advance against Soren and Ewan's spells were too slow to be of any use now. They were at a stalemate.

Guy, breaking from Lee, continued to advance on the archers. There arrows became increasingly difficult to dodge as Guy got closer to them. Innes fired at a faster rate that pushed Guy's speed to the limit. While Innes distracted him, Shinon jumped into the air and fired an arrow at Guy hitting him in the shoulder. Innes took this opportunity to fire several more arrows into his body.

"We won't allow Knoll to beat us again", Innes, said to the wounded ninja, "You won't stop us from entering his fort".

"I have no idea who this Knoll is and you are the ones guarding this fort," Guy declared standing up while in great pain.

Once seeing his teacher filled with arrows Lee charged at Innes with great speed. Innes would have felt Lee's anger if it weren't for Guy holding out his arm.

"Stand down team", he said. Neji stopped fighting.

"You do the same", Innes commanded and the mercenaries laid down their arms. "If you are not working for Knoll then why have you come here?"

"I have the same question for you," Guy stated.

Both the leaders explained their stories to each other. Rhys tended to the wounds of both side of the battle. Luckily, there were no deaths this time but for some it would be a while until they were back to full power.

"Since we have the same goal for now it would be best for us to join forces", Innes said to his former foe holding out his hand.

Guy shook his hand saying, "After seeing the power that you posses I would be a fool not to".


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Secrets

Chapter 6: Dark Secrets

The new day came once again. After recovering from the grueling battle the previous day, they were ready for what ever Knoll could throw at them today. Or so they believed. It seemed strange that they could be so close to Knoll's fort and yet not be attacked. Was he planning a trap within? These thoughts troubled Innes.

"Move out", Innes declared. Innes set out for the fortress with the other eleven following behind him. As they entered the fortress, it was the same as before. The outer hallways were empty and pitch black. Rhys used his light magic to illuminate the hallway. With every step, they were looking for an ambush or a trap. Innes carefully led is team through the mysterious fortress, oftentimes firing of an arrow to see if anyone was there. No one still. As they entered the room, where they faced Knoll before, the sound of solders came from everywhere.

"Show yourself," Innes said to the darkness. Just then, torches around the room lit and the army was reviled. Over a hundred strong and composed entirely of phantom warriors. The skeletons raised their axes and began charging. Ike and Boyd counter charged the force and used their weapons to block the incoming strikes. Ike counter attacked with a horizontal swipe cutting down several phantoms. Boyd did the same and more phantoms fell to his raw power. Shinon and Innes aided from afar with their arrows striking down any phantoms that attempted to reach them. Soren, Ewan, and Rhys used magic from range to attack the phantoms. The wind, dark, and light spells dispatched much of the phantom army. Guy and his team charged forward. Guy, Neji, and Lee used hand-to-hand combat to dispatch the foes and Tenten used her battle staff to strike the phantoms. Toph used her earth bending to pull a large boulder out of the ground. She then launched it at the zombies crushing many of the remaining ones. Soon the massive army was cut down to nothing.

"Too easy", Guy said.

"It's not over yet", Innes replied.

"I see that we underestimated you," a voice called from behind the vanquished phantom army. The speaker was an elderly man but in no way weakened from his age.

"Who are you and where is Knoll," Innes said holding his bow ready to shoot the man.

"He has other matters to attend to, but don't worry. You won't leave this place alive", the old man replied.

"It's twelve against 1. You really think you can win?" Innes said confident with their odds.

"That's not entirely true," a familiar voice called from behind them.

They turned to see Saleh and behind him, the three sand ninja.

"Teacher!" Ewan said running toward Saleh.

"Stop", Innes said, "That's not really Saleh."

"But it is my old friend. After Knoll defeated me, he saw that I was strong enough to serve a purpose to him. Now don't take it personally but it is time for you to die", Saleh said holding up a fireball and firing it at the group. "Roku lets get rid of them", he said to the old man. Roku proceeded to launch a stream of fire from his hands at the group. Toph sensed the attack coming and pulled a sheet of earth out of the floor to block the attack. Before the fire hit the shield, the wall of rock collapsed and the fire hit Toph head on. Innes countered by firing arrows at Roku but he controlled the air and used it to cut the arrows in half and they fell harmlessly to the ground. Lee then went to charge at Roku but before he could reach him, the ground below Lee grabbed his ankle and pulling him to the ground.

"You can not hope to defeat a master of the four elements", Roku said taunting the group. In a similar way to Toph, he pulled a large boulder out of the ground and moved it in the air above Lee. Before the boulder could crush Lee, Guy stepped in the way and punched the boulder hard enough for it to break apart doing little harm to the two. Tamari then jumped into the fray using her fan once again to produce a stream of wind but it was countered by Soren's wind spells. During the battle, Rhys went over to Toph hoping to heal her of the burns that covered much of her face.

Shinon and Neji turned their attention to Saleh and the ninja. Shinon fired multiple arrows at them but out of Garra's gourd, sand came and blocked the incoming attack. Neji's charge was also blocked by the sand.

"I'm tired of this", Roku proclaimed. He held his arms up and the ceiling began to crack. The ceiling continued cracking and began to rain down on them. In an attempt to stop Roku, Ike launched an energy wave from his sword but Roku used another rock shield to block it. As the ceiling rained down on them, a boy flew in through the collapsing ceiling on a glider. He collapsed the glider into nothing more then a staff and began to rotate it swiftly. This caused a shield of wind to surround the group and deflected the collapsing building. Once the smoke cleared, the group found themselves in the remains of the collapsed fortress relatively unharmed. Their enemies also survived the collapse. Garra used his sand to block the ceiling and Roku used a windshield similar to the stranger.

"Aang", Toph exclaimed running toward the stranger.

"I finally found you Toph. Now I see what was causing the disturbance. Avatar Roku" Aang said pointing his staff at the old man, "How are you here if you died over 100 years ago?"

"Dark magic my friend. I wonder if the new avatar can compare with the old master of the four elements," Roku said ready to continue the battle.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on here," Ike said, "but I know that we have a battle and we need to win." Ike leapt into the air spinning several time and aiming for Garra. Garra's sand block the attack but once Ike was back on the ground he used his sword to cut through the sand and slicing into Garra. Both Garra and the wall of sand collapsed to the ground. Saleh countered striking Ike with a lighting spell and then unleashing a close range elfire spell sending Ike back into a piece of ceiling. Konkuro once again summoned his puppet and sent if after Boyd. It effortlessly blocked Boyd's axe and attempted to puncture him with its poison. Boyd blocked the attack but did not see a way to defeat the puppet. Neji snuck around behind Konkuro and then struck him in the back with his palm. Konkuro the collapsed to the ground and his puppet did the same. Saleh then sent a fireball at Neji but he easily blocked it with his hands. Neji charged at Saleh hoping to disable him as well but Tamari caught him off guard with a gust of wind knocking him to the ground into what used to be a wall. Boyd then charged at Tamari with his axe but she blocked it using the metal edges of her fan. She was too distracted with Boyd that she did not notice Shinon's arrows until they pierced her back. Boyd then hit her with his axe knocking her to the ground.

"I don't know if there is a way to save you from this, but I know I have to defeat you", Innes said squaring off against his former companion. Innes fired several arrows at the sage but Saleh dissolved them with a fire spell. Saleh then attacked the king with several lighting bolts but Innes dodged everyone.

"I know all your spells", Innes proclaimed after dodging the series of lighting bolts.

"Not all of them" Saleh said holding up his hand causing a bright light to surround Innes. The light temporarily blinded him and Saleh rushed him with a fireball in his hand. The attack barley connected before Saleh collapsed to the ground with an arrow in his neck. Shinon landed beside Innes saying, "That attack won't kill him but knocked him out long enough for us to figure out what to do with him".

Soren launched a wind spell at Roku but he dissipated it before it could make contact. Aang used his staff to fire a stream of wind at Roku but he once again blocked it. Roku proceeded to fire a stream of fire at Aang but Aang made a windshield around himself to block the attack. Aang brought a boulder out of the ground and fired it at Roku but he stopped the boulder in the air and it crashed harmlessly to the ground. Tenten hoped to catch Roku of guard and threw a number of knifes at Roku. The attacked failed however when Roku blew them away. Ewan saw that normal attacks wouldn't work against him but dark magic might. Ewan gathered his energy and sent a flux spell through the wreckage of the building. The spell hit Roku and stunned him just long enough for Aang and Soren to hit him with wind attacks and blew him into the sky and far away. The battle was won.

Rhys went to Saleh hoping to free him from Knoll's control. Rhys used a combination of his staff and light magic on the unconscious body. After several minuets, Saleh awoke.

"Are you back?" Ewan desperately asked.

"Yes" Saleh replied in a quiet and calm way before falling back to sleep

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have some hopefully good ideas for future chapters. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Attack on fort Greil

Chapter 7: Attack on Fort Greil

Titania awoke from her nervous night of sleep. It had been several days since Ike left with Innes and as deputy commander, she took charge of the smaller jobs. The red haired knight went over and saw the only job for the day was to take care of a small group of bandits terrorizing a local town. Simple enough for a group of seasoned fighters.

"Good morning Titania", a young brown haired girl said running up to her.

"Ah, good morning Mist", she said looking down at Ike's little sister. "Oscar" she called across the camp, "Ready your horse. You, Rolf, and I will handle the bandits today. We shouldn't need anymore to take care of them."

Both Oscar and Titania mounted their horses and carried a lance and axe respectively. Rolf grabbed his bows and a quiver of arrows and jumped on his brother's horse. Right as the two horses were going to leave a dark figure materialized in front of them.

"Identify yourself," Titania demanded.

"I don't see any purpose in telling corpses but if you must know my name is Knoll." Knoll then raised a hand and a dozen phantom warriors materialized

"Oscar, drop Rolf and go tell Mist and Gatrie to prepare for battle." Titania ordered. As Oscar went back to the base, Titania charged into battle. She sliced into a phantom and it collapsed to the ground. Another phantom attempted to impale her with its lance but she defected it with her axe, charged through him, and continued through two more. Rolf skillfully shot two enemy phantoms before they began to charge at him. One attempted to strike him with its sword but Rolf blocked it with his bow and fired an arrow into it. A phantom archer was about to shoot Titania but Rolf's arrow went through it before any harm could occur. The phantoms were disposed of before Oscar returned with Mist riding beside him and Gatrie keeping up as fast as his heavy armor would allow.

"Stay back Mist incase we need healed", Tatiana ordered and Mist retreated several yards from the battle. Knoll once again lifted his arms but this time summoned an army of over 20 gargoyles flying around them. Gatrie readied his lance and charged into the fray with Titania and Oscar rushing beside him. Titania wanted to get a shot at Knoll himself but could not see him through the monsters. Titania slashed through two of them before they took to the sky. They swooped down at the mercenaries and lances surrounded Gatrie. Luckily, his armor protected him this time, but this would not be an easy fight. During the fray, Titania heard Mist scream in the distance. She looked up to see Mist on the ground with her sword and staff lying beside her. Knoll was standing nest to her, his hand glowing with dark magic. Titania charged at him with her axe poised to strike at his heart. Knoll put up a shield of magic to block the incoming attack but the force of impact was so great it threw Knoll back several feet. Titania once again charged at him and she set her axe set to slice him right down the middle. She was stopped before she could reach him. Knoll's Nosferatu spell drained Titania's power and to follow it up he opened a portal of dark magic in front of him. His Gleipnir spell pelted the knight and she fell to the ground. He then went over to Mist and pulled a necklace from around her neck. He could feel great power coming from the medallion and it took all of his power to contain it. As he held the medallion, he felt several arrows pierce his back.

"You're lucky I can't fight you and control the medallion at the same time, but next time you're dead." Knoll said to the archer and teleported away.

Rolf went over to Mist and saw she was still breathing but wounded. Oscar faced a different reality went he reached Titania. She laid there with a sense of contentment that she died fighting for who she loved. Oscar loaded the corpse onto his horse and carried it back to the base. Gatrie carried Mist to safety and Rolf led the horses back.

AN: Yes, I know that at the end of PoR, the heron clan took the medallion but in this story, Mist kept it after the war. In addition, for those who don't know this fanfic takes place after PoR and has nothing to do with RD. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8: A Bengion assassination

AN: I apologize for this update taking so long but between vacations and lack of interest in writing it took me a while to write this. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read and review.

Chapter 8: A Bengion assassination.

After much time of planning Knoll knew, the time was coming for him to gain the power he was seeking. Not just the individual power but also the power of the largest nation in the world. His target was Bengion. Everything would have to go perfectly but if he succeeded, Bengion and soon much more would be his. He approached the apostle's palace in the center of the city of Siene.

Just as he planned when he reached the palace general Petrine was guarding it.

"General" Knoll called out to her.

"What do you want?" she replied arrogantly.

"Merely to give you what you want. I know that you used to be a great Daien general before they became a part of Bengion. You crave power, as do I. Together we can seize it from Bengion." Knoll explained.

"I don't know nor do I care how you plan to do this. Anything to get back at the nation that destroyed my country and forced me to serve them."

"Tomorrow, during the meting of the apostle and the senators we will make our move," Knoll said explaining his plot.

Ten minuets into the meeting the usual arguing was taking place. The holy guard was in place to prevent just what Knoll had planned. Suddenly Petrine burst into the room.

"Horrible monsters are attacking the capital. We need to holy guard to fend them off," the general said.

"Move out", Sigrun said as she and her solders mounted their pegasus and flew off to confront the monsters.

"I will stay here to guard the apostle and senate," Petrine said as they holy guard set off.

Once the holy guard was out of sight Knoll materialized in the room. Knoll summoned a mix of phantom warriors and gargoyles.

"Petrine, dispatch these foes", the apostle ordered.

"I'm done taking orders from you" Petrine said launching a stream of fire from her flame lance. The flames struck Apostle Saniki sending her scorched body to the ground. The summoned army advanced toward the senators. The senators were all masters of light magic but they had little combat experience. The senate fired a series of light spells into the phantoms destroying many of them but they were caught of guard by the gargoyles swooping from above. The gargoyles pierced Dukes Tanas and Numida with their lances. The senate, distracted from the aerial attack did not see the phantoms approaching them. The phantoms sliced through Dukes Culbert and Hetzel. Duke Gaddas was surrounded by the monsters and quickly killed. All that remained of the senate was Prime Minister Sephiran who squared off against Knoll.

Knoll fired several orbs of dark magic at Sephiran but he easily blocked them with light magic. Sephiran's ability with magic far surpasses that of the rest of the senate. Sephiran countered with a large ball of light launched at Knoll. The attacked connected and sent Knoll flying into the nearest wall. Knoll realized he had underestimated his opponent and he would need all his power to defeat this foe. Knoll gathered all his power knowing he had to end this battle in one attack. He let loose a powerful Gleipnir spell aimed right at Sephiran. The prime minister attempted to block the attack with a wall of light but the wall collapsed and he was hit with the full force of the spell. Knoll fell to his knees, tired from the spell and thought he had won. To his dismay, the wounded Sephiran rose to his feet. Sephiran launched his own Creiddylad at Knoll. Knoll was overwhelmed by the spell and on the brink of death. Only one option remained. Knoll used what was left of his strength to grab Mist's medallion and his remaining magic to harness the power of the dark god. With this new power, Knoll let loose a powerful new spell. Portals of darkness appeared in the floor around Sephiran. From those portals, flames of darkness came and surrounded Sephiran. The cyclone of the darkness and fire consumed Sephiran and ended the battle. The power of the attack destroyed the prime ministers body.

Petrine came over to Knoll after killing the holy guards that was left behind.

"We have succeeded," Petrine proclaimed.

"That last one put up much more of a fight then I would have thought. You know what to do from here," Knoll said, "I still have much to do but I shall return to help you carry out the war." Knoll teleported away, shortly before the holy guard returned. Sigrun looked in horror of the death of the one she dedicated her life to. The next day Petrine gave a speech reveling what happened that day.

"People of Bengion, a great horror has struck our nation. Both the apostle and the senate have been murdered by those wishing harm to our mighty nation. The fiends lured the holy guard away. When they were safe to make there move the mercilessly cut down the senate and then the fiends murdered the apostle. As soon as I heard the commotion, I rushed in the try and save them. Sadly, I was not fast enough. I arrived just in time to see the life taken from our apostle. I fought the assassins as hard as they could but they escaped. The one bit of good news from the battle is I learned who was behind the attack. It is none other then our former vassal Crimia. I found a sword with the royal symbol after the battle. However, they were not alone. I found a dagger with the symbol of the leaf village and a bow with the symbol of the nation of Frelia. I was spared this travesty so that I may lead you into battle against these fiends. I ask you, people of Bengion, to lend me your hands as we vindicate the death of our leaders."

Bengion began mobilizing for war but the same day of the assignations General Zegulas of Bengion also vanished.


	9. Chapter 9: Lines are drawn

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this far. If you are unfamiliar, with the crossover topics, this may be somewhat confusing but I will attempt to provide the necessary information to understand.

Chapter 9: Lines are drawn

Roku approached the throne room of the fire lord. He would soon be face to face with the leader of one of the fiercest nations on the continent.

"Enter", a voice called from within. The wide doors opened reveling the fire lord's throne. It was made of pure gold was surrounded by torches that illuminated the room.

"My lord", Roku said bowing, "war is soon to consume this land. Now is the time for the fire nation to regain its position of power. Bengion has just declared war on Crimea. Bengion will accept your alliance and with the power of the fire benders Crimea will quickly fall."

"Why should I commit my military to a war that wont profit me any?" fire lord Ozia replied.

"You can't fool me. I too hail from the fire nation and know the desire for power and glory that burns in your heart. Bengion will take most of the damage from the invasion. With you the war will end quickly and the nation of Crimia will be yours."

"What you say is true. However, I know that there is something in it for you, or rather the person who sent you. What is it that you will gain?" Ozia asked.

"You are quite perceptive my lord. My master wishes to control the world. Because of this, he seized control of Bengion and Petrine is merely a puppet leader. The fire nation also appeals to him. The power of your military has no comparison in the world. They might not be as large as Bengion or even Crimia but they are stronger then any foe. Lend us your strength and the fire nation will spread across the continent."

"Very well", Ozia agreed.

With Bengion's declaration of war, Queen Elincia knew her country could be in jeopardy. She called a meeting of the leaders of Bengion's targets. King Innes of Frelia, Lady Tsunade of the leaf village, along with Saleh and Ike and Elincia's top advisors.

"This is a grave day for us. The largest nation in the world is setting their military against us. What course of action is there to defeat such a foe?" Elincia questioned.

"The first course of action is to find why they would target us." Innes said.

"I think I have the answer", Elincia's count Bastian replied, "My spies tell me that Petrine was behind the assignations and had help from a master of dark magic. He goes by the name of Knoll."

"He's the same one that murdered Titania and attacked my mercenaries". Ike said angrily leaping from his seat, "We have to get rid of him".

"My ninja have given me the same information. I have sent out several squads to investigate and if possible stop him." Tsunade said.

"Even if we know who is behind it we still have the war to fight. Bengion's army is massive, at least double Frelia's and Crimia's put together", Innes said.

"There may be those in Bengion who support us. If we could get them to rebel against the main army"

"It wouldn't work", Innes cut the queen off, "They want revenge for the apostle and senate, they trust Petrine and the evidence she gave to them. Even if we could prove the truth the citizens and army are consumed with anger and would not listen to reason."

"How can we stop them then? The massive numbers of the central army will crush us", Elincia asked.

"The mountains around Frelia will make an invasion time consuming. Their first target will be Crimia. I can send Frelia's falcon knights here to aid in your defense. It will take time for Bengion's central army to fully mobilize so we won't have to deal with them, at least not at the start."

"If we can stop Knoll perhaps Petrine will agree to peace", Saleh suggested.

"My ninja have discovered that Knoll is heading for Caer Pelyn", Tsunade said.

At those words Saleh turned pale, "What could he be doing there?"

"He must be planning something. You and Ewan should head back there to try and stop him", Innes said.

"I have sent a team to stop him", Tsunade said.

"Lord Ike, would you and your mercenaries aid Crimia's military once more?" Elincia asked.

"Anything to stop Knoll and avenge Titania's death", Ike replied.


	10. Chapter 10: Caer Pelyn

A/N: I continue to introduce characters from non fire emblem sources in this chapter. I add several more characters from the Naruto series along with introducing several characters from the game Tales of Symphonia. I do not plan to add any other sources for the characters but that could change later on. In addition, this will be my largest chapter yet and thanks for the over 450 hits.

Chapter 10: Caer Pelyn

"Rhys, Soren, Mist, I need your help with something", Saleh said to the staff users of the mercenaries.

"What can we help you with", Rhys replied.

"I need your combined magic to increase the range of my warp staff. If Knoll is already heading to Caer Pelyn I need to get there as soon as I can", Saleh said.

"We have to get back to our home", Ewan added.

"I can help too", Elincia said entering the room.

Together the six of them combined there powers and the staff began to glow. Saleh set in his mind his home and he and Ewan appeared there. He looked in his hand upon arriving and saw that the staff broke under the strain of the journey. He enjoyed being back at home but knew that it would be up to him to defend it.

Kakashi and his team continued on their journey toward Caer Pelyn. Their mission was simple, find Knoll and stop him. Following behind him were his three students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto possessed bright yellow hair wore a bright orange jacket. Naruto had learned the shadow clone technique allowing him to bombard foes with copies of himself. Sasuke followed behind him in his dark blue hair and black t-shirt. Sasuke was a prodigy in the leaf village and like Kakashi possessed the sharigon eye allowing him to perceive enemy attacks far quicker then the average ninja. Finishing the team is Sakura, the only female accompanying them. She wore a long pink dress and lacked any overwhelming powers but can defend herself using basic hand-to-hand combat and weapons.

"Ready yourselves", Kakashi said, "Our foes should be near by."

Sasuke focused his sharigon and made out four figures in the distance. One of them matched the description they had been given of Knoll.

"That way", Sasuke said and the rest of the squad changed course to engage the foe.

Knoll and his guards were traveling along a dirt road covered by trees on the sides. The ninja hid in the trees to the side of the road and prepared to attack. The team threw a number of daggers at their target but one of Knoll's guards drew his twin swords and batted down the attack with such power and speed that not even the sharigon could follow its movement. Kakashi and his team emerged from the trees knowing that they no longer had the element of surprise on their side.

"How interesting", Knoll said amused by the attack, "Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, I will continue on to Caer Pelyn while you get rid of these annoyances." Lloyd was clothed in bright red cloths and had his twin swords around his waste. He was about 18 and had already reveled his speed with the blade knocking down the daggers. Genis was a slightly younger boy and a mage. He carried a kendema, a weapon like a paddleball, to control his manna and unleash spells. Sheena rounded out the group and was dressed in crimson robes. She did not appear to carry any weapons with her.

Kakashi charged at Knoll but before he could reach Knoll, he teleported to the heart of Caer Pelyn.

"I'll catch up to him while you handle the guards", Kakashi said to his team continuing back into the trees.

"I'll stop him", Sheena said swiftly following him. Kakashi could tell by her speed and skill leaping through the trees that she was also a ninja. He threw several shuriken back at his pursuer but she easily dodged the attack. He could not run away from her and she would not be easy to defeat, Kakashi thought to himself as he saw a small opening in the trees. He jumped through the opening and Sheena followed just as he planned. Kakashi gathered his energy and fired a large fireball at his opponent as she exited the trees. Sheena did not have time to evade the attack but instead pulled out from her pocket a card. She held it up and from the card; a green energy shield surrounded her, blocking the attack. She pulled the card back to her side and held it as if it were a dagger. She pulled out a second card and Kakashi saw what appeared to be a lightning symbol on it. Sheena then charged at Kakashi using the two cards as weapons.

Sheena's battle style was like nothing Kakashi had seen before. She was a close range fighter and used her cards as weapons. She threw the cards a small distance in front of her to strike her foe and the cards returned to her hands once her attack was complete. Kakashi saw small sparks coming from the lighting card after a missed attack and saw a burn mark on the tree where her card hit. Kakashi managed to avoid being hit by the numerous attacks but do to the swiftness of them he was unable to counter attack. Kakashi jumped back giving him enough space to fire two daggers at her but she used her cards to deflect the weapons.

Kakashi knew that this was a dangerous opponent so he prepared his most powerful attack. He stepped back and gathered his energy in his hand. He concentrated it and soon lightning circled around his hand. One punch and he could end the fight. Sheena also stopped to charge up one of her attacks. Purple energy surrounded her in a circle on the ground. She said the incantation "I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Volt!" From the purple circle a sphere of lighting emerged. It had two eyes and slightly taller then Sheena as it floated in the air. Kakashi had not only Sheena to contend with but also Volt, the spirit of lighting.

Kakashi charged at Sheena with the lightning in his hand planning to bypass Volt. Volt fired a volley of lightning blasts at Kakashi but Kakashi's speed made him hard to hit. By the time Kakashi reached Sheena, he had been stuck with several small strikes but still carried on. He did not notice that Volt had drained the lightning from his hand making his ultimate attack nothing more then a punch. Sheena sidestepped the punch and the swiftly hit Kakashi with several of her cards. Kakashi felt the pain of the attack from the first two before he was sent flying into a tree at great speed from the third impact. He looked up just in time to dodge a blast of lighting from Volt. He knew he lost this battle and was afraid at what else Sheena might be holding back. Kakashi summoned a dozen shadow clones to distract Sheena while the original retreated from the battle. The clones were defeated in a matter of seconds but it did give Kakashi enough time to escape.

Back on the road, the battle raged on. Naruto first charged at the opponents with a dozen shadow clones but Lloyd slashed through each of them with his swords before they could cause any harm. Sasuke then prepared a fireball attack but just after he fire it, Genis counted with an aqua laser spell dissipating the fire and the stream of water hit Sasuke knocking him into the air. Lloyd leapt after him hoping to end the foe but Sasuke drew a knife in time to block Lloyd's attack. They both landed unscarred on the ground. Sakura fire several shuriken at Lloyd but he blocked them effortlessly. Genis quickly cast his wind blade spell slicing Sakura with small blades of wind. The attack wasn't that powerful but it did stun her long enough to be caught by his next attack. Genis cast his explosion spell causing a stream of fire to descend from the sky. Naruto and Sasuke jumped back when they saw the attack. The stream exploded when it hit the ground incinerating everything in a radius of 10 feet including Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were horrified at the sight of their friend killed before their eyes

"Let's get out of here", Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto once again summoned an army of shadow clones and as before Lloyd destroyed them swiftly. As with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke escaped the battle with their lives but they were unable to catch Knoll or even defeat his guards. Knoll teleported himself to the heart of Caer Pelyn, where Saleh was waiting for him.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I am leaving town soon and wanted to update as much as I could. I thank you for reading this far and I ask you to please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Magic showdown

Chapter11: Magic showdown

Saleh stood at the peek of Caer Pelyn. He could feel the manna all around him, in the place where he first began to learn magic. It was here that Saleh was at his strongest. If he ever had a chance to defeat Knoll, it was here.

Saleh could sense that Knoll was close and that he was continuing up the path. Ewan evacuated the residents of the area to make sure there would be nothing in the way of the coming fight. Knoll continued up the path to the right where Saleh stood. The two exchanged glances and knew a battle must ensue.

Knoll started the fight by summoning a dozen gargoyles. They charged their lances at Saleh but they were defeated by a series of fire spells. Saleh then set his sites on Knoll continuing his volley of fire. The attacks made contact but the low-level spells did little to harm him. Knoll retaliated firing small dark energy spheres at Saleh. The two attacks made contact canceling each other out. Saleh proceeded to strike Knoll with a thunder spell knocking him into the air. He then conjured up a large elfire spell and fired it right into Knoll's chest.

The wounded summoner got back up to his feet and complimented Saleh on his power, "Your power is exceptional. That is why I want you to join me."

"What reason could I possibly have to join a madman like you?" Saleh replied.

"I don't expect someone like you to understand my vision. You would be a great partner to me in ushering in my era of peace."

"You start a great war and you say that you want peace? How could that happen?"

"You see I saw into the future with the power of the dark stone. I saw the earthquake that destroyed Grado but I also saw beyond that day. I saw into the far distant future and that little had changed. The future was marked by war. Nations continued to concur one another and then revolutions. There was no end to the bloodshed. I will change this future of pain and war. One nation under one ruler. That will prevent the nations killing each other. I shall concur the world in order to save it from itself," Knoll explained.

"You would sacrifice thousands of people just on a vision of the future?"

"Yes, if by killing one you would save a thousand would you?"

"I will not shed innocent blood"

"Then you have just sentenced thousands of innocents to their death. If you will not aid me in bringing my future then I am forced to remove you from this world," Knoll said continuing the battle.

Knoll sent a flux spell through the ground catching Saleh off guard and hitting them. Knoll then hit Saleh with a Nosferatu spell draining Saleh's energy to restore the wound Knoll received earlier. Saleh would not be beat so easily he gathered his energy and let loose the most powerful Fimbulvetr spell he ever had. Knoll countered with his own Gleipnir spell. The icy power of Saleh's spell and the dark power of Knoll's met in the air causing an explosion. Both spell casters remained standing unfazed by the collision of so much power.

"You are much stronger this time my old friend. Too bad for you I still have one more trick of my sleeve. My mighty darkri spell," Knoll said as he harnessed the power of the medallion. Saleh could see the dark aura surrounding Knoll. Saleh used his shine spell hoping to stop what ever was happening. The attack only bounced off the aura. Portals of darkness surrounded Saleh and from the portals, flames of darkness came. They surrounded and consumed him. From the pain and the wounds of the attack, Saleh blacked out.

Saleh awoke, to his surprise, in no pain. He looked around and saw the scars on the land of the battle. Around him, the ground was burnt and his clothes were covered with burn marks. He looked around and saw a staff on the ground beside him. He could feel a great power from the staff. He then saw Ewan running toward him

"Teacher! Are you okay?" Ewan said.

"Surprisingly yes, where did this staff come from?" Saleh asked.

"I don't know. I just got here," Ewan replied.

"I think I know Knoll's next target. Darkling Woods.

A/N: Another chapter written. Sorry for the long wait and thanks to all those who have read this far. Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12: Darkling woods

A/N: Wow, it's been nearly a year since I updated this. I guess I should fix that. For this chapter, forget everything you know about Radiant Dawn, for this chapter at least. If I get feedback and continue this, then I will describe the map of this world next chapter.

Chapter 12: Darkling woods

Knoll continued his path into the dark woods. The battles thus far had been merely a prelude to what was to come. While his foes could not stand against his magic yet, the summoner knew that his foes would continue to grow in number and power until they defeated him, or he destroyed them.

"Master Knoll, what are your orders?" Sheena asked. His guards reunited with him shortly after he defeated Saleh.

"The coming battle may be one of the hardest ones yet. Be ready for what ever comes," he said.

They continued in the forest until reaching the black temple. There, a girl with wings appeared. "Who is there?" she asked.

"Step aside if you wish to live," Knoll replied.

"No, since my father's death I will defend this forest with my life." Myrrh transformed into her dragon form while many other Manaketes joined her.

"Just as I expected," Knoll said. He brought for a large army of zombies and gargoyles, which charged at the dragons. The might power of the Manaketes were able to stop the summoned army, due to their immense power. Lloyd flew through the air with his spinning tempest attack, colliding into one of the dragons and knocking it down. He then jumped back to avoid the fire from several of the other's attacks. Sheena ran toward the dragons, acrobatically dodging their fire and claws, and then knocking several to the side with her cards. Genis continued to assist from the rear with a variety of spells.

The three guards made the path that Knoll needed and he ran toward the gate. Myrrh saw this and flew in front of the gate, stopping his entrance.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" he said. She breathed a stream of fire at him, which pierced his magic shield. The summoner was sent back and rolled along the ground. He had forgotten that the dragons' breath could negate defenses.

Knoll saw that this would be a difficult battle, and even if he won, his energy would be drained. To end the battle quickly, he once again harnessed the power of the medallion. Instead of using it to enhance his magic, he brought the dark god out of the medallion.

She stood in front of him, nearly twice the height of a normal man. The scantily clad goddess carried a large staff that seamed to radiate dark energy. She fired a beam of dark magic out of her staff, which Myrrh's flame countered. Knoll took this opportunity to escape into the temple.

The summoner gazed around the temple, and his eyes locked on the corpse of a draco-zombie. He rested his palm on it and focused all of his summoning magic on it. He could feel the new power coursing through his veins. The power to call upon these mighty creatures would greatly aid him, but more importantly, it would open him up to the most powerful summon that anyone could know.

Knoll exited the temple to see the battle still going on. Nearly his entire army had been wiped out, but the dragons had taken several casualties as well. It didn't matter though, he had what he needed. He and his guards warped away from the battle unharmed, while his remaining zombies quickly fell.


	13. Chapter 13: Call to Arms

**A/N: This update is part of my celebration for being on the site for 5 years! That's right; on April 30 5 years ago I made this account, so today I have decided to update all of my stories that are in progress. This does not mean that more updates will be coming soon if ever though.**

**As for Worlds Collide, this was the first story I ever started, and the first (but not the last time) I tried taking on a plot far bigger than I could handle. It was a story I played out in my head over years, combining my favorite parts of various tv shows and games, just wondering what it would be like should I combine them all together. And while I still think the plot has some potential, the writing really held it back. And I really don't feel like going the 100 chapters it would take to finish everything here. So yes, this probably won't be updated again. For those of you who have read the first 12 chapters and made it this far, you have my thanks. And this fic is far from a total loss, I got some practice writing, had fun, and it was this story that propelled me to becoming the writer I am today.**

"Guy-sensei, is it true that the leaf village is going to war?" Rock Lee asked as he burst into his teacher's house, his green attire a near copy of Guy, a sign of pride and devotion to his master. Unlike most of the other ninja in the village, Rock Lee had no natural talent for the nin-justu most of the other ninjas specialized in, nor the mental attacks of gen-justu. What little talent he had was in tai-justu, hand to hand combat. Nearly all in the village scoffed at his dreams of being a great ninja, said he had no hope to get anywhere, especially with all the gifted students in the land.

But he was bound to prove them wrong, to prove that with enough hard work and will power, anything can be overcome. And it was Guy who led him through that, taking his limited abilities, and pushing them as hard as possible. Over the years, Lee had become more powerful, using nothing more than hand to hand combat defeating those with more abilities.

"Guy-sensei, where are you?" he asked, thoroughly checking every crevice and corner in Guy's house.

"In here Lee," Guy said as he emerged from the bathroom with an overly dramatic entrance involving a triple summersault and the splits. "And yes, the horror known as war has once again befallen our fair village. But fear not Lee, for the leaf village will once more stand tall against the darkness that threatens us, and I swear on my life that I shall dispense the most holy of justice to those that would do us harm."

"That was beautiful," Lee said with a salute as his eyes filled with tears as his teacher's courage.

"So now Lee, go find Tenten and Neji, and instruct them to meet me at the village entrance at the crack of dawn tomorrow for we have orders from Tsunade to aid Crimea in the coming war.

…

"My Lord Ike," Elinicia said as the forces began mobilizing in and around the castle.

"What is it?" Ike asked with a sense of nervousness.

"How are you…I mean with Titiania's death?"

"She was like a mom to me. I hardly remember my own, with father killing her when I was only 10. It just, doesn't seem possible that she's gone."

Elinicia could swear she saw a couple tears on the stoic mercenary's face. The only other time she'd seen that was after the Black Knight had killed Greil, leaving him fatherless as well.

"I can see this being hard on you," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll manage." Ike took a heavy sigh. "This isn't the first time we've lost a member. That's the life of a mercenary." He then slung his sword over his shoulder, wanting to be alone to grieve. He was the leader of his mercenaries, and once more, a Crimean general, so he knew he had to stay strong for the men he would be leading. He knew his loss wasn't uncommon among the thousands of shoulders. They were used to losing friends, family, that was the way war worked.

He was a trained killer; one of the best swordsmen Crimea had, and had killed many in his time. That was his job, fight off bandits, fight a war, it didn't matter. He was paid to kill. He knew that often meant separating families across the chasm of death. Fighting and killing bandits, that he could do easily, they were harming innocents, something he had no trouble raising his blade against.

But during the Mad King's War, he saw the devastation war brought, how farms were ruined during the battle against Shiharam, how it forced a father and daughter to fight against each other. General Shiharam wasn't a bad guy, just fighting for the country he loved. Ike heard countless stories of his kindness for the local people. How he and his men would help blow farms, and even fly that sick child to the capital on his wyvern.

Ike hated that such a great man had to die, and by his own sword at that. He wondered who else would die in this coming war. With so many nations taking up arms so soon, there was no telling how far this war would spread. It had to be ended fast, Knoll had to die. But, with the Fire Nation and Begnion eager for war now, he wondered if killing the leader behind it would be enough to stop them.

Returning to his own encampment, he saw Rolf put the finishing touches on his new bow. One of the best archers he had seen, tirelessly working to improve his fighting ability, so he could protect those he loved. And not even thirteen years old. Shinion had found a good student.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Mist and Titainia," Rolf said as he saw Ike walk by.

"You did what you could."

"But I want to become stronger so next time I'll be able to stop him."

"I'm sure you will. Just keep practicing, getting stronger. And remember you're not alone out there."

"You're not alone either Ike. You don't have to do this all by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You act like you have to always protect everyone, but let us protect you too. And then we can all make it back home when this is through."

"Thanks Rolf." Ike walked away, knowing what the kid said was true. Still, in a war like this, he wondered if he could really protect his family.

…

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi met up after the battles against Knoll's guards at the camp they had made the night before. All three of them were wounded from the battle, but their injuries were not so bad they could not recover. However, Kakashi soon noticed that they were missed someone.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked, a bad feeling building in him.

"Well you see," Naruto started, not knowing how to say it.

"She was killed," Sasuke said coldly.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Naruto yelled.

"How would sugarcoating the news make it any less real? She died, sad, but there is nothing we can do now, other than calmly continue on, taking the knowledge the battle gave us so we won't lose any more lives here."


End file.
